pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 8
|episode_no = 8 |upload_date = August 23, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha-KjI8QoBM |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:13}} Summary As the team waits for night to come, it suddenly starts to rain. They all build a temporary shelter (which they call a tent) as night falls. Despite the rain, Austin, Jon, Dean, and McJones go outside and look for endermen anyway, while Barry fixes up the tent. While waiting for the rain to stop, Austin, Jon, Dean, and McJones fight off a creeper outside, and Dean shoots Austin by accident. Austin, Dean, and McJones look up and notice that when you look up at the sky at night when it's raining, it looks like you're "blasting through hyperspace." Dean builds a pillar of cobblestone to try to reach a small island floating in the sky, but he gets stuck because he doesn't have a pickaxe. McJones builds a pillar of dirt to reach Dean and save him, but Austin and Jon break most of the dirt and cobblestone underneath Dean and McJones, stranding them both in the air. Dean and McJones jump down and take some fall damage, but live. Austin, Jon, Dean, and McJones head back to the tent, where they find that Barry has fixed up the place a bit. As they return, a creeper follows them up and stares at Austin, Jon, McJones, and Barry (Dean was outside) through the window next to the door of the tent. McJones, not noticing the creeper at first, goes outside and stands right next to it. He screams and runs away when Austin and Dean alert him of the creeper. The creeper then comes inside the tent and nearly kills Austin, Jon, and Barry after Austin opens the door and lets the creeper in. As day comes, the team decides to do something else since they are still unable to hunt for endermen. McJones and Dean start mining in search of obsidian, while Austin, Jon, and Barry search for chickens and gravel so they can find feathers and flint and use them to make arrows. McJones and Dean dig into a cave and find some coal, gold, and iron. They dig into a larger cave immediately after, and start looking for obsidian. Austin digs for gravel by himself, while Jon and Barry temporarily meet up with McJones and Dean in the caves. Jon finds some gravel, and Barry finds an enderman. McJones and Dean join Barry to fight the enderman, but they lose it after McJones shoots it. Austin joins the other four in the caves, and he, Jon, and Barry continue searching for gravel, while McJones and Dean continue searching for obsidian. Dean digs down by some lava and hits bedrock. McJones builds a watch so they can tell time while underground. Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode in Hardcore where McJones' point of view is shown. It is also the first episode to show the point-of-view of a player other than Austin, as well as the first time where the point-of-views of multiple players are shown throughout the episode.